Boo
by Fancy Face
Summary: Someone or something is haunting Claire's lab.


don't own a thing. just borrowing...  
  
  
  
Boo:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
"Mmm, mmm, mmm..." Claire hummed a tune to herself as she worked on a report for the Official.   
  
Her work was cut short when she heard the lab door open. She had no doubt that it was Darien and Hobbes. Claire, as usual was right.   
  
"Hey Keep," Darien said to her. "What's going on?"  
  
"As you can see I'm working." she answered. "Now, did you come here so I can give you a shot or just to get on my nerves?"   
  
"Well, you got one right." answered Darien as he hopped in the chair.   
  
Claire stopped working on the report and got out the niddle with the counteragent. She went to Darien and gave it to him. "There we go, all done."   
  
"Great, thanks." Darien replied as he got up from the chair.  
  
"Now, what's the other thing you wanted?" asked Claire.   
  
"Oh, right," said Darien with a small laugh. "Hobbes this is your cue bud."   
  
Claire turned to Hobbes. "Well?"  
  
"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldcomewithustoaparty." Hobbes answered in one quick mumble.   
  
"What did he say?" asked Claire.   
  
"What he means to say is, would you like to come with us to a party." Darien answered.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant to say." said Hobbes, who blushed.   
  
"A party?" Claire asked. "What type of party?"  
  
"Uh, duh Keep," said Dairen. "Halloween."  
  
"Oh right," she said with a sigh.   
  
Claire had been so busy, that she had forgot what day it was, and that Alex was throughing a party that night. Why? She had no idea. Probably, ten to one that is was to get extra points with the Official.   
  
"I'm sorry guys," Claire replied. "But I still have loads of work to get done."   
  
"Aw, come on." said Hobbes. "I mean, you can always do this work later."  
  
"No, I can't." she replied. "I have to give this report to the Official tomorrow."   
  
"You're just a party pooper." Darien said. "Well, come on Hobbes let's go. I'm sure they are waiting for us."  
  
But Hobbes tried one more time. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"  
  
"Yes, as I said I have a lot a work to do."   
  
Hobbes, still unsatisified with her answer followed Darien out the lab. When they were gone, Claire let out a sigh. In truth she wanted to go to the party but, she didn't like the fact on the holiday the party was thrown for. She was not much of a fan on Halloween. Claire didn't believe all that nonsense that surrounded the holiday. She was scientist, and scientist didn't believe in such things as ghosts, and ghouls.   
  
With one more sigh, Cliare went back to work. Claire continued to work well through the night. It was midnight when Claire checked a clock that hung on the wall. She let out a yawn.   
  
"I'll put in a few more hours, just to recheck the report." Claire said to herself.   
  
As she said that, the lab door opened. She turned around, to see that nothing was there, and the door closed. "Hello?" Claire called out, making sure if there was anybody there. No answer.   
  
When there was no answer, she went back to work. She continued to check the report when a file full of paper work went flying across the room, which made her jump out of her skin. Then a thought came to mind. 'It's Darien.' Claire thought with a small laugh. 'Oh, I'm going to kill him.'  
  
She went over to where the file had landed, and started to pick up the pieces that had went everywhere. Claire had almost finished when the radio that she had in lab turned on by it's self, and it blasted the song "Thriller" by Micheal Jackson.   
  
Now, Claire was not thrilled by this at all. She was getting angrier by the minute. "All right Darien!" she yelled. Claire couldn't stand it anymore. It was one thing when it was playing a joke on her but when it scared the crap out of you, that was another. "Come on! I know it's you!"   
  
When there was no answer, and the radio continued to play, she walked over to it, and turned it off. It just came right back on. "Darien! Knock it off right now!" she yelled."Darien!" Claire yelled one more time. The radio went off.   
  
She smiled to herself because she knew she had one this little battle. "Thank you!" she said aloud. "Now, I can get back to work."   
  
Claire went back to the repot, after she had finished picking up the pieces of paper that were in the file. She was going to run one more check on the report just to make sure everything thing was perfect. Claire was almost done when she heard a small voice calling her.   
  
"Claire... Claire... Claire..."   
  
"Okay, Darien!" she yelled. "That's enough!"   
  
The voice continued. When she turned around to see if he had gone visible, the lab door opened and Darien walked in. It made her jump slightly. Claire noticed that the voice had stopped.  
  
"Ha, ha, that was very funny Darien." Cliare replied as he walked up to her.   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Darien.   
  
"Real clever of you to scare the hell out of me!"   
  
"Hold up," he said. "I have not a clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh really," she replied not believeing a word that he was saying.   
"Well, if you weren't, then who did?"  
  
"Wait a minute, who did what?"  
  
Claire told him the events that had accured. Darien just let out a laugh. "Okay, that's it you have worked way too long." he said. "Come on let's get you out of here."   
  
Darien started to lead her out of the lap when they heard a slight laughter. That made Claire stop in her tracks. "Okay, see this is what I mean."  
  
Darien then started laughing. She looked at him meanily. "It's you who is doing this isn't it?"  
  
"Um, not really." he answered. "All right, come on make yourself visible partner."  
  
Claire watched as quicksilver flakes fell away from Bobby. It had him all along. At this moment Darien couldn't contain himself. He had given Hobbes a high five, while he was laughing himself.   
  
Claire however, was not happy. She crossed her arms under her chest and glaired at the two. They had managed to stop laughing so she could say: "I bet you two thought this was real funny. Well, it wasn't!" Then she turned to Bobby, who she couldn't believe had thought of the idea. "So Bobby, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Uh, boo?" Then once again him and Darien had busted out into laughter.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
[okay, this is my latest iman fic. it's been awhile so please excuse me if the characters might seem out of characters. also, i know it's not even near halloween but i couldn't help it. i liked it and wanted to post it. hope you enjoyed it.] 


End file.
